


献祭

by Prisoner0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 当爱走到穷途末路。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	献祭

（一）  
他不是没想过自己的死法，对于这件事情他大概比任何人都清醒。  
肯尼是个优秀的赌徒，而他是聪明的学生，他的一切都是从肯尼身上学来的。  
因为什么都没有，所以只好拿命来搏。  
加入调查兵团前他曾有幸离开过地下街，那个叫肯尼的混蛋带着他。他跟在肯尼后面，看着他耀武扬威的风衣后摆，错以为自己也有倚仗的资本。  
那大概是他第一次见到明媚的阳光，闻到带着草木青香的空气，还有接待他的那一家人，干净、整洁、温馨。  
他又开始想念母亲的拥抱了，但他使劲把眼泪憋了回去，因为肯尼讨厌眼泪，眼泪意味着软弱，而他憎恶软弱。  
肯尼与母亲不同，他绝不会亲吻他，拥抱他，甚至不允许他牵他的衣角。  
“要想跟上就走快点啊，臭小鬼。”  
他这么嬉皮笑脸地说，也不蹲下，就那么笔直地站着，利威尔即使尽力抬头也看不清他的脸。也许正是因为无法直视他的眼睛，所以他一直错以为肯尼是真心诚意地要收养他，他一直固执地认为着，即使肯尼走得飞快他也在后面跌跌撞撞尽全力跑着。  
他也许根本不在乎。  
他想流泪，但他憋住了，他甚至想要这位陌生女士的一个拥抱，就像希望肯尼走得飞快时能将他抱在怀里一样。  
但他只是死死盯着女士捏住杯柄的素手，是比茶杯还白皙的颜色。  
“你喜欢吗？”她微笑着问他，时到如今他早已不记得她的容貌，只记得她散落肩头的黑发和温柔的语调。  
“你喜欢吗？红茶。”  
“……”他张了张嘴，却发现喉头堵塞，说不出一句话来。他想说喜欢，非常喜欢。除了母亲之外从没有人这么尊重过他，他所拥有的都是靠自己抢过来的。刚开始命贱，只能抢走小孩子手里的面包，杀死窄巷里游荡的野狗，后来他成为地下城有名的混混，拥有了一等一的房子，衣服，食物。  
他靠这些衡量自己这条命的价值。  
这是他第一次接受馈赠，这是一个礼物，她说，暂且算是迟来的生日礼物吧，感谢上帝让你降生在这个世界上。  
他去看肯尼的脸色，看不见，那就暂且算他同意了吧。他把那个绑着羊皮纸的木盒子紧紧抱在怀里，不管盒子坚硬的棱角硌得他肋骨生疼。  
一个红茶杯，精致的骨瓷制成的，烧制了美丽的花纹，杯柄优雅得像白天鹅的颈。  
但他早该知道自己太贪心，地下城的渣滓是不配拥有这种奢侈品的。  
“你自己回去。”拜别了那家人，肯尼脸上勉强维系的笑容就立刻消失无踪了，像尘埃跌入泥土，他这么对他说。  
“回哪？”  
“还能去哪，你小子别给我装傻，当然是老鼠窝地下街啊。”  
“可是……我不知道怎么回去，而且王都入口有宪兵把手……”  
“那与我无关。”  
“……为什么？你明明可以带我回去的。”他迷惑不解，他与刚才简直判若两人。  
“嘿，小鬼”，他终于不情不愿蹲下，即使这样也比他高出不少，他粗鲁地扯住利威尔的头发，迫使他仰起头来：“要为自己的选择付出代价懂不懂？”他狠狠戳了戳利威尔抱在怀里的木盒：“这种昂贵的东西你配拥有吗？”  
“……”  
“在你还能爬的时候就给我爬回去，靠在别人的肩膀上只会死得更快。”，他又狠狠扯住他的额发，将他生生逼出泪来：“所以你自己回去，懂吗？”  
“我……”他懵懂地望着肯尼，仿佛还是没有真正理解他的意思，或者是被他的意思吓得不愿深思。  
他松开手，轻松地耸耸肩：“哦，对了，提醒你一句，不要心存侥幸以为可以留在地上。你没有地上通行证，懂吗？要是发现地下的垃圾跑到地上，宪兵会毫不留情地将你刺个对穿。”  
说完这些，他好像还不尽兴似的，又弯腰用食指指了指他单薄的胸口：“从这里穿过去，将你挑在长矛上。”  
他攥住肯尼戳过来的手，阻止他离开，不敢置信地盯着他：“是你把带我出来的！”  
他轻蔑一笑：“那又如何？”  
“所以……你该送我回去。”  
他嗤笑：“你这是什么狗屁逻辑。”  
“我会被杀死的！”地下城里不是没有被逼疯的人，他们借着酒劲装疯卖傻，企图通过穿过长长的阶梯到地面上去，最后只会被胖揍一顿再扔回来。有一次一个违禁者被扔回来的时候已经没意识了，顺着长长的楼梯一路滚下来，停在他脚边。  
人死的时候是会失禁的，他那时就知道了。  
他不想那样，地下城是没有人帮你收尸的，那个人就在那里躺了很久，直到尸臭掩盖了屎尿的腥臊味。  
“弱者不配活着。”他耸耸肩。  
“你这个……”，他想痛骂他，胖揍他那张满不在乎的脸，可他最终只是骂：“你这个婊子！”  
“你说什么？”他的脸扭曲了，扬起一个诡异的笑容，像锁定猎物的捕食者，狂热的感情将他的五官冲毁又重组，仿佛他终于在利威尔身上找到值得他认真对待的东西：“你再说一遍！”  
利威尔不再说了，他狠狠地盯着他，像个被逼入绝境得幼兽，所有委屈和怨恨都不再宣之于口。  
肯尼畅快地大笑，整个身体都震颤起来，像一个疯子。笑毕，他弯腰不怎么温柔地拍了拍他的头，他的头被狠狠向下按了按，肯尼用近乎怜悯的语气对他说：“因为和妓女在一块待得太久了吗？哈，真是可怜呐，连骂人都像个女人一样软弱。”  
肯尼讽刺的笑容比丢下他更令他难过，他本来应该感激他，相信他，像依赖母亲一样依赖他。他做梦都希望这个男人是他的父亲，就算他缺席他的人生很长一段时间，但他还是来了不是吗？但他现在不再这么想了，因为他被蔑视，被抛弃了，就算他什么也没做，也有一种肯尼用他干净的皮鞋将他狠狠踩进泥里的感觉。  
“要是你能活着回去，我就教你怎么像爷们一样骂人吧。”他最后这样告诉他。

（二）  
他不是没想过自己的死法，他对自己的命运过分的透彻，死在地下城和死在巨人嘴里对他来说其实并没有什么太大的区别，都是死，没什么高尚低贱之分。  
遇到肯尼之后的一段时间，为了活下去，他不停地战斗、受伤，那大概是他这辈子最狼狈的日子。必要的时候，他也曾计算过若是遇到无法战胜的敌人，他该舍弃什么来保全性命，一只耳朵，或一只手，他其实并不在乎身体的残疾，毕竟活着才是最重要的。但他遇到了埃尔文，他将他从肮脏的地下城拖出来，为他指明了一条更宽阔更长远的路，从此他再也不想应该舍弃哪部分肢体了，因为巨人更贪心，它们要的是命，一只手或一条腿并无法满足它。  
所以……虽然有点出乎意料，他也很轻易接受了自己现在这副模样。  
早春的夜晚仍带着寒气，浴池里的水还残留着些许余温，惨白的人造光打在水面上，又折射在墙壁干净得刺眼的白瓷砖上。  
只是——他举起浸在浴缸里完好的左臂，那只手修长苍白，皮肤被泡得肿胀，泛起扭曲的纹路。它如他所愿地在空气中静止了了一段时间，然后肉眼可见地抽搐起来。  
他面无表情地伸出右手握住这只不听话的胳膊，它停住了。  
他再松开，左臂静止了一会，又开始不受控制地痉挛。  
他再握住，顿了一会，又松开，如此重复。  
这个结局已经很显而易见，不必再诉之于口。在他发现左臂出现痉挛症状的几天后，左半边个身子都有些微的麻痹感，好像这副身体已经不再受他的控制了。  
没有几天了，他有这样的预感，也许那场爆炸损伤了他的某些神经，过不了几天他可能连自己的身体都无法控制。  
没有前车之鉴，连敏锐的韩吉都没有发现，之前雷枪研发实验中的确也炸死过几个人，但他们都当场死亡，无一幸免。  
当时他还以为自己足够幸运。  
不过也没什么，有预谋的牺牲总比躺在床上做个废物来得有意义些。  
他静静凝视着放置在浴缸边上的左臂，尝试着蜷缩手指。  
明天的战斗……他会最大化利用自己所剩无几的价值，战场上士兵皆是棋子，一切的牺牲都为最终的胜利，他很明白这个道理。  
他已经不可能亲自杀死耶格尔了，但削弱还是做得到的，用一副行将瘫痪的身体去交换杀死耶格尔的机会，很划算。  
过了很久很久，他左手的食指才微不可查地向内勾了勾。

“过来。”  
他开口，将眼神从左臂上挪开，看向浴室门口。那里女孩倚门站着，全身赤裸，肌肤比墙上的白瓷砖还冰凉白皙，仅披一件单薄的白衬衫，影影绰绰，欲盖弥彰。  
也许形容她为女孩已经不再合适，她已经拥有了成熟女性的身体，五年的军旅生令她飞速成长，远超同龄人，向他所期望的方向直奔而去，不曾偏离。  
她穿过浴室内稀薄的雾气向他走来，清丽的面孔逐渐清晰，那是一双冷淡矜持的眉眼，你若不凑近仔细观察，很难从她黑曜石般的眼睛里发现噩梦残留的惊疑。  
可惜的是，平常人一般不会有凑近观察她的机会；即使有，也不会相信强大如她也会有脆弱的时候。  
她停在他一臂之外的地方。  
利威尔不满地皱眉，蛮横地将她拽进浴缸内，一时水花四溅，她不防，狼狈地呛了口水，还未及平复，又被他抬起下巴吻住。这个吻来势汹汹，蛮横地撬开牙关，掠夺她的领地和空气。  
三笠·阿克曼，他承认她的美丽，但令他抗拒的也正是她的美丽。她是他碰上的第一块礁石，差点触礁，不能翻身。  
左臂出现麻痹症状是在他被救下的第五天，他坚持自己吃饭，拒绝别人的帮助。意外就是在那时发生的，左臂忽然失去知觉，仿佛连接躯干和手臂的神经在一瞬间被斩断，他就这样眼睁睁看着木碗自他手中跌落，滚烫的白粥洒在床单上。那一刻灼热的温度穿透布料刺痛他腿部的肌肤，像在嘲笑他无用的固执。  
他以为自己早已经斩断软弱，没想到它还是如影随形地穿过几十年的光阴咬紧他的尾巴。  
他并不擅长演戏，但若真心想瞒天过海，也并非谁都能识破。在第二次出现左臂麻痹的状况，他就已经提前想好了自己的结局。  
她好像看破了什么，又好像只是凑巧，就这样毫无征兆地撞进自己的怀里，披一身清冷月光，在他决定去死之后。  
他低头，三笠怀着他的腰，头枕在他肩膀凹下去的地方，闭上眼睛安静地休憩，几缕碎发掉落下来，遮住她半边脸颊，衬衫湿透了，黏在肌肤上，胸脯随着呼吸轻微的起伏，她曲起的膝盖撞上他的大腿内侧，而她本人对这一切全然无知。  
他叹了口气，捻起她散落的一缕黑发，唤醒再次睡着的她：“起来吧，水凉了。”  
他已经不能直接抱起她了，且不论左手能否承受她的重量，她也是个聪明人，还是个固执的聪明人。

埃尔文在组建新利威尔班时是这样介绍她的：“她是104期的首席，基斯评价她为百年难见的逸才，是个不可多得的人才，说不定够资格成为你的接班人呢。”  
他那时怎么说的？不过是个冲动的臭小鬼罢了，为了同伴方寸大乱，实在太过软弱。  
他不能解释对于她的态度，就像他不能解释为何海水为何是咸的，一天为什么是二十四小时。也许只是因为看到她就会回想起小时候的自己。  
但后来他也的确耐下性子教导她，像铸造一柄宝剑般细致耐心，三笠是锋利的，当他完成时，她将不再被冠以“利威尔的继任者”的名号，她将超越他，作为不依赖任何人的三笠·阿克曼独立于世。  
他绝不会效仿肯尼的教育方式，历经万般折磨茶杯却碎在眼前的痛苦他至今历历在目。对于三笠，他会用更温和的方式教给她，因为利威尔深知她的成长是由痛苦完成的。  
但他没有时间了，明天他即将奔赴一场预谋已久的死亡。  
还差一点，他就将铸就这把传世的宝剑，还差最后一点。

（三）  
她沉默起身，肌肤分离时温暖也随之而去。  
利威尔反悔了，他拽住她的胳膊，将她重新拉入这一池早已冷却的水中。  
“唔”，她跌坐下来，登时清醒：“利威尔，你做什么？”  
他不答，只是将她的疑惑碾碎在唇舌之间，他渴望她，这一点最简单明了。  
她皱眉，躲闪他的唇，语气柔软但态度坚决：“我想睡觉……利威尔，我们去睡觉吧……”  
他用眼神描摹着她困倦的眉眼，她已经做得够好了，就算得知要与旧日好友刀剑相向，也依然不曾动摇。  
我会协助利威尔兵长杀死耶格尔，她这么说，腰杆挺得笔直，脸色略带狰狞，仿佛无数刀剑的碎片构成了她的眉宇和五官。  
他用残缺的右手抚过她的脸颊，她的神情软下来，扭头握住他的手掌，妥协道：“你太狡猾了。”  
是的，他太狡猾了，他攥住她的手将她拖近，俯首啃啮她精致的锁骨。两人在狭小的浴池里赤裸相对，她分开腿坐在他身上，轻喘着挺腰将双乳送进他唇边。  
她已经懂得享受情欲的欢愉了，那天她仅凭直觉和一腔孤勇将自己献给他时，还只是个不懂得男女之情的小鬼头。  
他用齿尖细细折磨她细嫩的乳肉，右臂箍紧她的腰，叫她不能躲闪，左手伸进水下粗鲁地揉捏她的腿心。  
“啊，利威尔！”她惊叫，挺直的腰忽然松懈，重心不稳般扑进他怀里，紧紧圈住他的脖颈，一手抓住他的发，他的手指带动细小的水流刺激她，像温柔的浪花卷起又退出，她被动承受这汹涌而来的欢愉。  
他侧过脸舔舐三笠修长的侧颈，浴池里的水已经凉透了，只能在她紧贴的肌肤上体会到仅有的一点温暖。或许他该感激水流的干扰，这样她就忽视了在她身下作乱的手是如何的僵硬。  
“利威尔，利威尔……”她揪着他的发，挺身贴近他，声音里还带着妩媚的轻颤，承受不住般的，来寻他的唇。他自然不忍心折磨她，当下就迎上去，衔住她的唇瓣与她纠缠，将她不为人知的脆弱与依赖都吞进肚子里。  
三笠，现在他才承认也许肯尼是对的，痛苦是成长的化身，他对三笠的保护也许只是在延缓她成长的速度。  
他抬起她的臀部，三笠深深坐下去，强烈的电流顺着尾椎窜上大脑，她的眼前一片白光，她情不自禁仰起头，深深地喘息。  
到底是协助杀死昔日同伴痛苦，还是亲手杀死他更痛苦？他太狡猾了，没有给她选择的权力，他逼三笠去做杀死耶格尔的凶手。  
“动一动，三笠，动一动。”他摩挲着她的发，在耳边低声蛊惑她，诱惑她跌进情欲的无底深渊。  
三笠报复性地用指甲抓他的脊背，强烈的羞耻心阻拦她直白地追求欲望，利威尔还不愿放过她，手指在她被填满的腿心按压着，强烈的快感如烟花绽放。  
“三笠，我的好姑娘，上下动，不是前后。”他轻笑着指导尚且懵懂的情人，作壁上观她与自己的欲望搏斗，出奇的耐心。  
眼看她从女孩长成为女人，却无法亲自采摘果实。  
她恶狠狠地一口咬在他颈侧，羞恼和欢愉冲刷她的大脑，她渗出泪来：“你为什么不自己来，你自己来。”  
他伸出右手去抹她的泪，食指和中指残缺，他只能用手掌粗鲁地擦去：“不行，三笠，想要就自己来。”  
明天她将亲自对付耶格尔，她足够强大，只是还残留着些许软弱。利威尔相信她能够做到，他只需要斩断她的软弱，就像肯尼当年对他做的那样。  
她报复性地咬住他伸来的手，柔嫩的口腔触上他结满老茧的手指。  
真糟糕，他想，她真是聪明，太聪明了。  
他箍住她的腰，翻身将她按在下面，灼热在她体内旋转，过于强烈的刺激叫她急剧地收缩，他急急下水吻她，将脱口而出的呻吟咽进唇舌之间。  
他抽动地不留余地，每一下都又快又准，欢愉如海潮一般一波一波上涌，她快要溺死在他手里。  
“利威尔，啊……”，她抑制不住地呻吟，攀上他的肩膀，双腿水蛇般绞住他的腰。这欢愉像是绝望的狂欢，她有某种不好的预感，但这预感仅如花火在头脑闪现了一瞬，又跌入他带来的狂潮中。  
也许他唯一做错的就是太过幼稚，若是他一开始就效仿肯尼，将痛苦在一开始就毫不掩饰地强压给她，不给她依赖他的机会，是否结局会轻松些？  
但已经没有重头来过的机会了，三笠·阿克曼注定成为一柄传世的利剑。

（四）  
恢弘的王室大厅内，水晶灯折射美丽的光芒，长长的红毯一直铺陈到走廊尽头，雄伟的乐声激昂，三笠穿着正式的军装参加她的授勋仪式。  
854年是精彩纷呈的一年。  
那一年三笠19岁，因在最后一战的表现而举世闻名。  
实际上她面对突发状况的冷静和随机应变的能力更值得称颂，让始终这样认为。

他们亲眼目睹利威尔兵长迎战耶格尔，那是多么激动人心的一幕，然而最终的结局却出乎所有人的意料。  
在兵长砍伤巨人的双眼，并下行准备砍断他的脚筋时，耶格尔出其不意地伸手抓住了他。  
利威尔兵长被抓住了。  
他被抓住了。  
这怎么可能呢？他怎么会这么轻易地死去？  
而事实就是如此，当耶格尔松手的那一刻，兵长自空中坠落，像个破布娃娃一样被重重摔在地上。  
“利威尔兵长！！！”他们几个当时就慌得红了眼，扯着马缰就要赶过去。  
是三笠骑着马横刀拦住了他。  
她说，让，冷静一点。  
她说这句话时表情冷漠又空洞。  
怎么可能冷静？那可是利威尔兵长啊，他失态地冲她大吼。  
我知道，她点点头，神情没有半点起伏。  
尔后她一跃站上疾驰的马背，双手交叉从腿边的刀匣里利落地抽出两柄刀来，神情凌冽，剑尖笔直指向前方：“我现在以兵长的身份命令你们，作战计划保持不变，击杀艾伦·耶格尔。”，她扬声宣告所有陷入惶恐的士兵，一马当先利用立体机动装置飞向高处：“为人类献出心脏！”  
为人类献出心脏！为人类献出心脏！士兵们高呼着。  
她一往无前的背影如同白色的幽灵。  
她确确实实如一把出鞘的利剑，在目睹利威尔兵长死亡的那一刻就杀气凛然起来，此后再也没动摇过。

人们鼓掌，带着艳羡与倾慕看着这个女人微微颔首接受来自女王的功勋。  
她的脸色是如此苍白，明明站在人群中央，接受万众敬仰，却仿佛对一切都兴趣索然，漠然疏离，这副模样和那个矮个子的黑发男人简直如出一辙。  
她自己当然不曾知道，也永远不会知道。

The end


End file.
